


The First Day of Christmas

by torino10154



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas 2009/2010 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Ficlet, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-26
Updated: 2009-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The First Day of Christmas

Charlie arched into Kingsley's gentle, teasing touches, desperate for friction. Kingsley chuckled, the deep, rich sound reverberating in the quiet room. 

"What do you want?" Kingsley tugged on the nipple clamps just enough to send a burst of fire through Charlie's body from his sensitive nipples straight to his bound cock. 

"More," he gasped. Chuckling again, Kingsley rolled Charlie onto his stomach, and with minimal preparation, thrust in to the hilt, his balls coming to rest against Charlie's own. 

Kingsley gripped his bound wrists and fucked him hard, just how Charlie liked it. No one but Kingsley seemed to understand what he needed so desperately. Charlie was overwhelmed by the sensations of hot and cold, fire and ice as his arse and nipples burned and his skin broke out in goose flesh. 

As Kingsley shifted and nailed his prostate over and over, Charlie's body soared: this was the next best thing to riding a dragon, its fiery breath warming the cold skies over Romania.


End file.
